What the Hex ?
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is what I get for reading The Dresden Files and watching Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch. Inspired by the episode 'Magic No More', Sabrina's flu causes a portal to appear between Witch World and Nitch World, drawing Harry into her realm. Hilarity ensues.


What the Hex ?

Synopsis: Inspired by the episode 'Magic No More', Sabrina catches a cold and causes a portal to open between the Witch World and Nitch World. What she doesn't realize is that she has pulled a wizard from his hometown and into Witch World.

Chapter 1-Having the Flu Bites

It seemed that spring was in full swing and a lot of the witches and wizards at the Academy were starting to come down with the spring flu. As before, Sabrina had been blamed for catching it from her 'nitch' friends. It was Sabrina who had caught a cold before and everyone else in Witch World had been affected, but this time, the contagion was worse. It was the flu !

In order for her not to infect anyone else, Sabrina had been holed up in her room, away from her friends on both sides. Veraluna and her other friends had come to visit, decked out in surgical masks just as Enchantra had requested.

'This feels ridiculous, and it's so itchy !', Veraluna complained.

'It's for your own good, Luna.', Sabrina said, sniffling. At least she hadn't vomited today. She hoped that this would be the last time she would be getting ill for a while. Puking up half her lunch hadn't been enjoyable whatsoever. Even though she had been abscent from school she had been keeping up to date with homework and attended classes via Hype, a free chatting program that could be used anywhere in the world (or even outside of it as she had found out much to her surprise and delight).

'I can see you need some rest. Hey, I'll be back tomorrow. Get to feeling better, ok, Brina ?', Luna said. She wanted badly to hug her best friend and practice some new incantations with her back in Witch World. Sadly, this would have to wait. With a quick teleportation spell, Veraluna departed after saying her goodbyes. It was quiet in her aunt's consignment and bakery shop. Annoyingly too quiet. Grunting, she frustratingly shut her eyes and tried to acquire more shut eye. After all, sleep was the number one weapon against all kinds of ills.

Chapter 2-Chicago's Only Resident Wizard

With a massive sneeze, Sabrina accidentally opened a portal between Chicago and Wizard World. This time, Harry Dresden wasn't asleep, but Bob's spirit was out and about somewhere enjoying an orgy as was his perview. Mister had been slinking about, mousing and Harry was all the happier for it. However, at this point and time, he couldn't stop himself from being pulled into yet _another_ weirdly colored vortex.

'You have got to be freakin' kidding me !', Harry moaned within himself, thinking he could reverse the vortex. Nothing he could stop him from being yanked out of Chicago to wherever the heck he was heading next.

The ride had been smooth, even the landing. He looked around and observed the atmosphere. It seemed relatively normal, except for the consignment shop. The bakery and consignment store surged with magic and Harry could sense it and see it.

'Stars and stones.', he muttered, shaking his head back and forth. His stomach grumbled in protest. Embittered, he walked into the bakery and was quickly sought after. The witches knew instantly he was a wizard, especially by the clothing he wore. Nothing gives a wizard away more quickly than his attire.

'So, where are you from ?' the taller, thinner aunt asked.

'I'm Chicago's only resident wizard. The name's Harry Dresden. Not sure how I got sucked up into your world, but I'd really like to be getting back home. I'm sure there are pressing matters to attend to. Things can get pretty hairy back in Chicago, and _yes_ I do mean that literally.', Harry explained. It wasn't that he _didn't _like being around other people of the same ilk, but this place was definitely not home. Besides, he was pretty certain that back in Chicago there would be another unsolved mystery case with his name all over it.

Chapter 3-Meeting Sabrina

Fairly soon, Sabrina got better and was back in school before she could say 'what the hex', especially after meeting Mr. Dresden. Her aunts explained to her that it was a result of her flu that had caused him to be sent into their realm.

'Now I just want to go back. I mean, if it's not that big of a deal. All of you have been so kind. I just feel so...out of place here.', Harry said. He also felt like he was imposing, especially upon the aunts generosity and kindness. Sabrina had been more than hospitable and amiable to her guest, and he didn't mind the company. There were just times that some of the adolescent drama she dealt with at school or in Witch World.

'You have to teach me everything you know, Harry.', Sabrina said back at home after finishing up work at her aunts' shop. Harry chortled.

'Some of us are born with magic beyond comprehension, others have to learn as they go along. If I taught you _everything _I knew you would probably be the most powerful witch in your world.', Harry admitted. Sabrina had to think about that for a minute. Being ultra-powerful _did_ sound as if it had its perks and benefits, but on the other hand it seemed to be a very sad and lonesome life. She would never be able to have a normal relationship if she were to fall in love with someone. Keeping her secret from the people in town was a challenge enough, but she couldn't even comprehend living an existence where her talents were in constant demand as if she were some sort of genie. Strangely, though, she didn't feel sad for Harry, because in his way, there were times when life was extraordinarly good for him. He had divuldged some of his life to her, but not everything and she understood why. Private information should be kept as such, and she respected this wizard's checkered past. Even if he did carry such a large onus on a daily basis, at the depth of his being he was a wizard of genteel nature and integrity; she could sense it.

Chapter 4-Help From Enchantra

It had been a few days since Harry had found himself in a realm he wasn't familiarized with. Despite that, he actually adapted and fit in well with the other residents, especially Sabrina and her eccentric family. He knew that Sabrina didn't have the ability to send him back to Chicago. Sadly, he couldn't get any cell service to Chicago and he had a feeling that Murphy would bitch at him if he didn't come home soon. He didn't want to be on the recieving end of her barbs, especially not her threats.

Sabrina's homework had been to write a biography on someone that interested her, and even to have Harry speak to her class in Witch World. Harry didn't mind being the subject of a student's assignment. Yet he knew after all was said and done, he had to return home.

After school was finished, Sabrina introduced Harry to Enchantra.

'Who is this handsome tall drink of a man ?', she questioned, instantly smitten. Harry sometimes hated the fact that he had a magnetic effect on women, but wizards tended to attract the opposite sex as if they were flames and the fairer sex were moths.

Harry tried not to blush, but it was hard not to. Enchantra may have been exceedingly recalcitrant and sardonic, but there was a certain sensual quality she possessed.

'I'm Harry Dresden. Could you transport me back home ?', he asked, politely.

'They really need him back in the land of Chicago. I have heard about the unusual anomalies that exist there. He's their only resident wizard.', Sabrina explained. Enchantra didn't want to admit that she had been scrying on him earlier and had developed a bit of a crush on him. She had only feigned ignorance to seem more innocent than she really was. Dresden, being the detective he was, however, could see through her easier than a crystal chalice holding the reddest wine.

Enchantra, reluctantly, granted Dresden's request.

'Will we ever see you again ?', she asked.

'Hoo boy...not in this lifetime.', he said, relieved his little jaunt into Witch World was coming to an end. He didn't want to overstay his welcome.

Epilogue

When Harry alit on his Navajo rug, he nearly kissed the ground for joy. Bob was still out galavanting. Typical Bob. He had to admit, though, Sabrina had been a lot of fun to be around. Playing the unusual wizard games in Wizard World had been extremely entertaining and gave him a sense of happiness, for once. He sighed, stretching, knowing that fairly soon he might recieve a call from Murphy. All that mattered now though was a much needed rest. After all that activity he was exhausted, and sleep came to him immediately. Before long, Mister had nestled underneath Harry's chin and he had begun dreaming of what lay ahead for him. Being a wizard wasn't so horrible, he thought. It can be one hex of a ride.

The End


End file.
